Scattered
by OscarInTheCan
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles and/or one-shots for the third round of the TT25 challenge.
1. Prompt 15: Escape

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Esme  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**

The screaming doesn't stop.  
It rips through my head every second of every day.  
It is a soul rending fusion of his tiny cries that left me too soon and my own broken howls.  
Like a phantom limb; I can still feel him – little fingers curled around mine.  
The loss surrounds me, crushes me, and suffocates me like the force of the ocean. The world has dimmed around me and I am drowning.  
I can't breathe.  
I can't see.  
I can't escape it. The screams. The pain. The dark.  
I want it to end.  
I'm going to make it end.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, okay, I'm giving this a shot. Eeep!**

**And, yes, any of you mom-types paying attention, I am studying and writing my take-home exam. I woke up with this in my head yesterday, wrote it out before I was even really awake and didn't touch it again until I was watching Betty White kill it on SNL when I got home. Now, back to study!fail.**

**Thanks to IngenueFic for taking a look at this for me, daisy3853 for the encouragement, and justaskalice for the canon help.**


	2. Prompt 4: Alone

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**She wandered aimlessly; her boots crunching in the snow was the only sound on the deserted road. She wrapped her arms around her torso to shield herself from the bitter cold. She refused to wear a coat; she liked the sting of the freezing air. It gave her something to focus on besides the pain.

Rosalie had been abandoned or betrayed by everyone she ever trusted. Now she had no one. Some days the crushing weight of her loneliness was too great. Her desire to be loved – truly loved – was too overwhelming to ignore.

Those were the days she walked.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to try to find something a little more upbeat before I bummed you guys out again, but I'm not in that kind of mood. Sorry. Thanks to IAmToWait for looking at this.**


	3. Prompt 3: Dance

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**"And this is my friend, Snuffup– Snuffie– Snuffleupagus!" Bella slurred.

"Okay, Big Bird, let's go home," Edward said, turning Bella toward her apartment. "You're talking to a trash can."

"Nooo, that's Oscar the Grouch!" Bella defended, struggling to return to what was obviously not a fictional puppet monster.

"Okay, but he's sleeping, like you should be." He was gently dragging her forward when she squirmed from his grasp, ran forward, and stopped under a streetlight to dance to a silent beat.

Edward grinned as he felt himself fall even more in love with the silly, drunk girl dancing before him.

* * *

**A/N: Look, it's not sad! Oh, and contrary to what most people think, my pen name actually has nothing to do with Mr. The Grouch. Thanks again to IAmToWait for looking at this.**


	4. Prompt 14: Caught

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Charlie and Bella  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**"Dad! You've already nailed my window shut. Isn't this is overkill? You're acting crazy!" Bella pleaded as Charlie ungracefully wielded a chainsaw.

"Isabella Marie, crazy would have been shooting the little bastard like I wanted. This is the tree he climbed. It comes down." Once Charlie had control of the machine he looked at his little girl, mourning the loss of her innocence.

As if hearing his thoughts she supplied, "Dad, I promise nothing happened!"

Charlie started the chainsaw and held it away from them as he yelled, "Why are you out of your room? You're grounded until you're 65."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to daisy3853 for looking at this. **


	5. Prompt 11: Anxious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Emmett and Bella  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**

* * *

**They had been driving for nearly a full day before Bella finally posed the question that had Emmett anxious.

"Why are we driving all the way to Chicago to see the Mariners?" she asked, tilting her head toward the open window, enjoying the weather.

Emmett gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't ask Bella to accompany him on this trip simply because she loved baseball.

They needed to talk.

He had been keeping a part of himself secret for too long, and she was the one person he trusted the most.

"I've . . . been seeing someone. He's catcher for the M's . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to IngenueFic for looking at this and daisy3853 for helping me with those pesky words.  
**


	6. Prompt 18: Left

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
Prompt #: 18****  
Pen name: Oscar519  
****Pairing: Bella****  
Rating: T  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Bella sits on the sodden ground with her knees pulled to her chest, feeling the freezing water seep into her jeans. Heavy raindrops whip against her, ensuring that not an inch of her remains dry.

She tosses more pages into the puddle rippling nearby and feels empty watching the black streaks form as the words slowly bleed from the page.

All her life she has felt unimportant, forgettable, unlovable . . . leave-able; it is proven time and again. Her words were her constant. They made those feelings ebb. They gave her a sense of control and importance.

Now, they've left her, too.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to IdPattThat for looking at this for me and for her valiant attempts to cheer me up, as well as Jezunya for spot-checking. **


	7. Prompt 9: Longing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T  
**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Longingly, he watches the couple moving in next door. They seem so happy and connected.

It's the kind of closeness he desires.

He's had to watch everyone around him grow close with each other, as he became the third, fifth, then seventh wheel – always on the outside. He feels as though he is the person they come to only when the people they really want are unavailable.

Infinite loneliness seizes him, the cold desolation achingly familiar. He questions, yet again, why no one connects with him. Why no one chooses him.

Why _he_ is so undeserving of truly being loved.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Jezunya for looking at this for me.**


	8. Prompt 17: Heartbreak

**The Twilight Twenty-Five****  
Prompt #: 17****  
Pen name: Oscar519****  
Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie****  
Rating: T****  
Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Soft light filtered through the prisms of the enormous chandeliers adorning the high ceiling, casting colorful beams around the ballroom. The gala was winding down but the sounds of happy, if not slightly drunken, chatter and laughter still filled the room.

Emmett sat on the grand staircase, head in his hands. He wished he was still a part of the happy chatter, hearing Rosalie's laughter by his side. He wished he was off enjoying the elaborate celebration he had planned for the two of them later that night. Instead, he sat on that staircase alone, still as a statue, trying to keep himself under control. He just sat there.

Destroyed.

o§o§o

The annual McCarty Muscular Dystrophy Gala was somewhat of a tradition for Rosalie and Emmett. It had been their first date four years ago and they attended every year.

She emerged from the house wearing a royal blue Nicole Miller gown, but all Emmett could see was how the color looked against her skin and how perfectly it accentuated her body. She was breathtaking. Of course, to him, she was always breathtaking – even when covered in engine grease.

"You look amazing, baby," he breathed, before kissing her softly. This was their four-year anniversary, and Emmett was bound and determined to make it perfect for her. Taking her hand he pulled her toward the black, stretch limousine he rented for the night.

"Em, what is this? We usually take your Nav."

"I know. I just felt like doing something different tonight," he said, flashing his dimples at her as he helped her climb into the vehicle.

The limo slowly made its way toward The Peabody hotel in downtown Memphis, while Rosalie and Emmett sipped on Capri Suns and Chex Mix. They rarely did anything that could be considered normal and this was another one of their relatively odd traditions. The first year they attended the gala Emmett decided at the last second that he needed to have drinks and snacks available in his SUV on the drive over. So he ran into a Walgreens on his way to pick her up and grabbed the first items he saw that fit the bill. Rosalie had teased him mercilessly about his need to feed her and his choices, but he still enjoyed every second of her ribbing. The next year he made it a point to have the exact same snacks in the car on their drive, and the year after that. There was no way he would break with tradition, especially now.

o§o§o

"Emmett? Sweetheart, are you okay?" He could hear the concern in his mother's voice, but he also heard the note of triumph. She had never liked Rosalie, and she did an abysmal job of hiding it, though she never really tried all that hard.

He didn't respond to her. He couldn't form words, and even if he could he wasn't entirely sure he would have been able to control what he said. Instead, he continued to sit, even as he felt himself begin to shake. Eyes wide, staring at the horrendous navy and gold paisley carpet, all he could do was relive the worst moment of his life on repeat.

They had been at the gala for two hours and they were having a fantastic time mingling, even if they did get trapped into one of the most boring conversations they had ever been forced to endure when one of the board members cornered them. As soon as they escaped Emmett led Rosalie onto the dance floor as the first song they ever danced to in that very same ballroom started.

"Did you do this?" Rosalie asked with a growing smile.

Emmett attempted to look overly innocent as he responded, "Do what?"

"Who knew you were so corny," she said, laughing.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." As she laughed harder he planted a lingering kiss on her cheek, effectively distracting her as he removed his left hand from her hip and rooted around in his pants pocket, wrapping his hand around the small box.

He looked into her eyes, seeing all the happiness and love he felt reflected back at him. After four years together he had no doubts. He knew he was meant to love Rosalie Hale for the rest of his life. They were perfect together.

Apparently, Rosalie didn't feel the same way.

He released her and before she could utter a protest Emmett had kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and the joy was at once replaced by panic and fear. He mistakenly believed it was because he was doing this in the middle of ballroom full of people.

"Okay, I know this is probably the most public place I could have done this and that you don't need some big production, but I know that this is right. We had our first date in this room. The first time we ever talked about forever was in this room. It's only appropriate that we start our forever in this room." He opened the box, revealing a simple platinum ring with a round diamond setting.

"I adore you, Rosalie. I can't imagine my life without getting slapped upside the head everyday or the sarcasm or any of the thousands of things that make you, you. The woman I will always love. Please, be my wife?"

It was only once he finished that he noticed the look on her face didn't change. It had fallen even further and the tears that streamed down her face weren't from happiness. He felt himself start to splinter.

Swallowing the fear that was start to spiral out of control he asked, "Rose? Baby, what's wrong?" Even before he could finish the question she was shaking her head.

"I–I can't . . . . Please don't hate me," she whispered shakily, trying to hold back sobs, before she bolted from the ballroom, leaving Emmett on one knee, ring in hand.

Taking a part of him with her as she fled.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Don't beat me! This was supposed to be a drabble but it got a little bit out of control. Thank you to IAmToWait and daisy3853 for betaing this.**


	9. Prompt 7: Fear

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Jasper  
Rating: T  
**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Jasper walked alone along the sparsely lit path. It was late and very quiet.

Perfect.

He had fled the house to escape the growing tension. It was constant lately, and exceedingly draining on him.

His peace was shattered when strong, familiar feelings of anger, possessiveness, and violence lanced through him. He froze. He hadn't felt these particular emotions so strongly in over a century.

". . . Maria?" he whispered into the dark, fear spiking through him. A figure with vibrant red eyes, still just as beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, dropped down in front of him.

"Hola, mi amor."

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you to Jezunya for looking this.**


	10. Prompt 10: Smile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 10  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T  
**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Edward gently tossed thirty-five pounds of giggling little boy into the huge pile of leaves he had just spent hours raking. That hopeful little face had been staring at him for the last hour and he knew resistance was futile.

"Daddy, help!" he screeched, trying to claw his way out of the pile.

"What's that? I can't hear you!"

"Daaaaaaaddyyyyyyyy!" Edward grinned as he plucked his four-year-old out of the leaves, tickling him along the way.

He set the giggling boy down to start raking again. Edward's grin widened when his son started picking up leaves by hand to help.

* * *

**A/N: This one shouldn't be a surprise to those of you who know my Dadward obsession is out of control! Thank you to Jezunya for betaing this.**


	11. Prompt 19: Need

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Edward crawled through the window of the dilapidated house. He had followed Victoria's scent to this house earlier, though she was long gone by the time he arrived.

He spent his days curled up, wallowing in endless despair. Today he was drawn back to this place, back to the piano abandoned in the living room. The need to play wrapped around Edward's broken, dead heart like a vise.

He knew he was taking a risk playing during the day, but his need outweighed expedience. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath.

Slowly, Bella's lullaby filled the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to daisy3853 for reading this for me.**


	12. Prompt 5: Promise

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Carlisle/Esme  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Esme smiles at Carlisle as she opens the gift box he set in front of her. He smiles back, the sparkle in his eyes making him look younger. Inside she finds a stack of folded maps tied neatly with a satin ribbon.

She slowly unravels the knot and glances at him in question before shuffling through the maps. Cappadocia, Nagoya, Rio . . .

"Carlisle? What . . ." she trails off.

"They're to every place you've ever shown interest in visiting. I promised myself that one day I would take you to every single one," he says, gazing at her intensely.

"It's that day, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to daisy3853 for looking over this.**


	13. Prompt 16: Light

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Seth  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**He pushes the cart in between cubicles, placing mail on file cabinets as he passes. Seth hates having to wear a tie simply to deliver mail to these bloated drones he can't stand. It's a lousy job for lousy pay.

Still, he's approaching the best part of his day: the moment he sees her. She always smiles for him. His favorite days are when she speaks. It's only a few brief words, but they light up his life.

He looks at her like she's his sun.

It never escapes him that she looks at him like he's just a kid.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to daisy3853 for looking at this for me and helping me with words, because they were seriously not my friends today.**


	14. Prompt 12: Giggle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 12  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**They sit on a blanket in her room. Edward is thrilled Uncle Emmett isn't around. He'd never live this down. It doesn't matter, though. He'd do anything for his baby girl.

Crumbs cover her pretty new dress. Bella will be angry, but he'll gladly suffer her wrath. That cookie-smeared smile is worth it.

He pushes the dainty hat back on his head and has to clutch his pearls as he leans forward.

"More tea, m'lady?" he asks, hovering the teapot over her cup.

"Yes, m'daddy!" she giggles.

He smiles widely; he would move heaven and earth for that giggle.

* * *

**A/N: Dadward back by popular demand! I'm glad so many of you share my love of him. Many hearts to IngenueFic who wrote me a Dadward drabble today and daisy3853 who posted one today, too, and beta'd this for me.**


	15. Prompt 13: Scream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**Her body shuddered beneath him as she screamed. At once he realized it wasn't from ecstasy. He looked down at Bella's shoulder and horror quickly replaced pleasure.

He had bitten her.

The experience had overwhelmed him, and she felt so _good_. He was trying so hard not to hurt her; instead he had destroyed her. She screamed again and begged him to kill her. They were alone on this island and there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't save her.

Wide-eyed, he rocked her on the broken bed as she screamed, whispering a mantra on repeat.

"She wanted this…"

**

* * *

A/N: Oh boy. You guys might ban me soon. Thanks to daisy3853 for helping me with this. (Also, I know this is **_**really**_** toeing the T/M line. I just didn't think it was enough to change the rating.)**


	16. Prompt 6: Soon

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**It had only been six months.

It was too soon.

Everything was too soon.

She left him too soon.

Life forced him to move on too soon.

Now he felt like he was erasing her from their home too soon.

He pulled another tome from the shelf. Woolf. Her favorite. She had read it so many times over her last months in the hospital that it had almost fallen apart on her. He put it back on the shelf with reverence and continued on.

With each book he removed he felt another fissure open up in his already fractured heart.

**

* * *

A/N: Why do you make it so easy for me to hurt you, Edward? I'm sorry. *pat pat pat* Thanks again to daisy3853, although _she_ may ban me soon.**


	17. Prompt 2: Poison

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Jane  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

I love walking this street, though the stench of human filth assaults me. Still, their hopelessness and despair are palpable and it nearly makes me giddy. They're the perfect prey. No one will miss them. Unfortunately, cheap alcohol poisons what I desire.

Not this one.

No, he carries a brown paper bag; he's starting late.

I follow closely, and I'm a ghost before anyone notices me.

He turns, sees me and visibly relaxes. I smile.

"You lost, little girl?"

I can't help it; I laugh. I suppose I can play a little.

I do hope he doesn't scream too loud.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you to Jezunya for looking at this. I don't know why I've been stock piling these the past week, so I apologize to those of you who have this on alert for the spam today.**


	18. Prompt 8: Drink

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 8  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html  


* * *

**It started with a drink.

Drinking then was easier than feeling. My wife was gone, and she had taken my baby girl with her.

I started frequenting the local dive bar after most of my shifts.

That's how I met her.

After a few rounds I noticed her drowning in her own pint, blonde, gorgeous, and profoundly sad.

She mirrored my own grief.

I bought the next round and we started talking. We drank, we talked, and before either of us knew any better I had her up against the backroom wall.

It wasn't long before drinking had been replaced.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I had this one planned from the beginning as a one-shot, but I ran out of time. So, drabble it is. Thank you to Jezunya for betaing at this.**


	19. Prompt 1: Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Edward braced himself against the wall. His knees were weak and it wouldn't be long before they gave out. He could barely breathe. He could hardly hear what was being said to him. Only every few words of what the doctor was saying permeated his consciousness.

". . . hemorrhaging . . . attempt . . . too severe . . . bled out . . . I'm sorry . . ."

He felt like he would die right there. That he would drop dead in a hallway on the seventh floor of his father's hospital. At least, that's how he always imagined it would happen. That if he ever lost her, time would stop and he would simply cease to exist. All his biological functions would stop and he would just end.

He wished like hell that was the case.

Death. Nothingness. Anything would be preferable to the crushing weight of the pain he felt now. His mind was cloudy. He still couldn't breathe and he felt as though his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was submerged in his devastation, quickly drowning in the anger and loss. His lungs were filling with it from each shallow attempt to take in oxygen.

He felt, rather than saw, the doctor walk away. Leaving him alone to let the grief overtake him as he slowly slid to the ground, a quivering heap on the cold linoleum.

He was grateful for that at least.

He felt small but strong arms wrap around him from behind. In the vague recesses of his mind he knew who it was, but it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered. It wasn't her. That is until he heard his mother's broken voice whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry, baby."

The tsunami came crashing down on him and he broke.

On his knees still, he spun in her arms and buried his face in her neck, sobbing in a way he hadn't since he was a little boy being cradled in those very same arms. His fists clutched her sweater so tightly it might have ripped if they moved away from each other at all. He felt it as his tears began to soak through her top, but he couldn't stop, nor could he pull himself away from her. Her only response was to wrap her arms around him tighter. She whispered that she loved him and would help him through this and how sorry she was that he lost her.

But she couldn't know.

His mother and father had been together for thirty-five years, still as madly in love as they were the day they married. They had barely been away from each other a day in their entire life together. So how could she understand losing her reason for breathing?

He thought back to how he had always told Bella that if she left this earth, he would soon follow. She was his life. His everything. Without her, the world made no sense. He made no sense. There would be nothing left for him here if she were gone. Anytime he said something like that to her she would laugh, roll her eyes, and call him melodramatic. Still, she would also kiss him and tell him she loved him.

She never knew how serious he was.

He had quieted in his mother's arms and she silently rocked him while rubbing his back. Footsteps echoed in the nearly deserted hallway, alerting them to the return of the doctor.

"Mr. Cullen, she's all set up. You can see her now."

Edward raised his wide, watery, puffy red eyes to the doctor, and then to his mother, whose eyes were in a similar state.

"Mom, I–I don't think I can," he croaked, his voice breaking.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," she whispered. "You have to."

"But what if . . ." He couldn't finish the thought. His brain and heart were at war with each other, fighting between what he had to do and what he desired, with every fiber in his body, to do.

"Come on," she said helping him to his feet and making sure he was steady before she let go. "Nothing is going to make this better right now, but I think this will help."

Edward shuffled down the corridors like a zombie, his mother's hand on his arm leading him forward. The doctor walked a little too swiftly in front of them. He wasn't sure this was the best idea. He didn't know how he would feel seeing her. It terrified him. The thought of doing this without Bella scared him to death, and he didn't want to. He wanted to join her.

They stopped outside of a large wooden door. Edward tried in vain to get his breathing and heart rate under control.

"Are you ready?"

"No," he breathed, but nodded his head anyway.

They entered the room and were immediately inundated with sniffles, whimpers, and cries. He was pointed toward a warmer where Bella's eyes stared up at him, taking his breath away.

Edward had to fight to remain upright as a sudden and intense love coursed through him.

She had a little head full of bronze hair, ten fingers, ten toes, and her mother's eyes.

This was their baby girl.

He reached out and tentatively caressed her tiny cheek and then bent to kiss her head.

"She's beautiful, Edward," his mother said through more tears.

"She really is," he whispered, trying to choke back his own.

"Do you want to hold her?" a nurse asked.

Edward nodded, and was ushered to a rocking chair in the corner. His daughter was gently placed into his arms, and everything he knew changed in that moment. His brain and his heart laid down their arms and joined together under one unifying force.

Edward doubted he would ever get over losing Bella. Grains of sand would slip through the narrow passage of time, and the pain would lessen but never fully go away. Part of him died with her. The rest of him, however, would live. He would raise their daughter. He would be everything to her. He would make sure she was happy, healthy, and secure. He could do nothing less. He owed it to Bella. He owed it to himself. But most of all, he owed it to this precious little girl who deserved to have her parents. If she couldn't have both, she would get as much love as the remaining one could give her.

She was his life now.

**

* * *

A/N: Just my take on something that bothered me to no end in BD. Thank you to daisy3853 for betaing this even though I continually bum her out and IAmToWait for her speedy help.**


	20. Prompt 20: Home

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 20  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Tanya  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Tanya sat in the swirling sand, grabbing handfuls and letting it slowly flow through her fingers.

This wasn't any better.

She had run off to the desert, the polar opposite of Denali, needing a change. After losing Irina she felt truly alone. Everyone had mated. Her sister had someone now. Even that piteous Edward had a wife and child.

Still, her sister was right. They needed to stick together. Physically being alone wasn't helping.

She walked back to civilization. Stopping at a phone booth, she dialed, smiling just a little. She answered on the first ring.

"Katie? I'm coming home."

**

* * *

A/N:** **Thank you to Jezunya for looking at this.**


	21. Prompt 21: Oasis

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 21  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Edward/Riley  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Edward sighed deeply and tightened his arms around Riley. He hadn't been this content since the last time they laid by this lake.

It was their oasis. The lake was the only place where they could be themselves. Where they could be open and together, away from the prying, judgmental eyes of their small town.

They wished it could be different.

The sun began to set, pink and orange replacing blue and white. They had to start making their way back. Words weren't necessary as they rose, moved to each other, and kissed once more.

"Miss you."

"Miss you, too."

**

* * *

A/N: The pairing may or may not be a bribe for americnxidiot to finish a certain baseball fic. JS. JS. Thank you to daisy3853 for looking this over for me.**


	22. Prompt 22: Annoy

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 22  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Ben/Angela  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

Angela pulls the popcorn from her hair as she tries to stifle a laugh while glaring at Ben.

"You know," she starts, throwing it back at him. "We decided not to go to the movies to avoid annoying people."

"To avoid _other_ annoying people." He flashes an exaggerated grin at her and she can't hold in her laughter anymore.

"I don't recall it being a stipulation of our night that you could annoy me."

"Eh, you need to know what you're getting into." He kisses her softly and smiles.

"Can't get out of it once you marry me next week."

**

* * *

A/N:** **Thank you to Jezunya for looking at this.**


	23. Prompt 23: Change

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Bella and Alice  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

"Look what I have!"

Bella's eye twitched. She knew what was coming anytime Alice said that.

Bella. Fucking. Barbie.

She was at the end of her rope. Alice never considered her feelings on the matter. Next came the criticism couched in an increasingly flimsy declaration of love.

"Bella, I love you, but your eye color is so–"

That did it. Alice thought she was so hideous even her eye color had to change? These were her father's eyes. Edward loved these eyes. They weren't changing.

"Alice," she yelled. "You know what? It's not me who isn't good enough. It's _you_."

**

* * *

A/N: A little Bella empowerment and Alice tear down. You had to know it was coming at some point. To be clear, in my head this was AH so there never would be a transformation where her eyes **_**would**_** change. Thanks to daisy3853 for helping with this.**


	24. Prompt 24: Lost

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Leah/Sam  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

We make small talk through dinner. We talk about the news and then lamely discuss the weather.

Why are we doing this? The proverbial elephant in the room is like a crushing weight on my chest.

It was never this difficult. We used to talk about everything. Now, we walk on eggshells. We lost the ability to communicate.

We lost ourselves.

He turns to me; I can see his determination in the set of his jaw. I know what's coming and yet it doesn't lessen the pain.

"I found a place in the city. I'll be out by Tuesday."

**

* * *

A/N:** **Thank you to Jezunya for looking at this.**


	25. Prompt 25: Memories

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 25  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and they refused to be stuck in a classroom. They were seniors anyway.

They ran through the park, laughing and joking. They ate bomb pops, and made noise with blades of grass.

A game of tag turned into a tentative kiss. One kiss became several. They sat on a bench, one's head in the other's lap.

They held hands as they walked home.

"You okay, baby? You were a million miles away," Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rose replied with a smile. The one she reserved only for her memories of that day and Bella.

**

* * *

A/N:** **One final thank you to Jezunya for looking at this. Done! Thank you to everyone who has beta'd these, and read, and reviewed. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
